Overlordest
by Queen-Vamp1
Summary: what happens when the next generation follows in your footsteps and takes your path in the evil arts. Juno's daughter face the unthinkable and try to concur the lands that the previous overlord already owned. daughter's POV


**FYI: I don't own overlord! But I wish I did.**

I was singing on the small stage in Nordberg like I always did at this time of year because this was the only way to earn money since no one wanted to hire me because of my magic and my eyes. My beautiful amber colored eyes got me in trouble with the mayor, or any law enforcement really, all the time. The mayor asked for my hand two weeks ago and I stated that I was not interested in marriage at the time but now I felt like I was going to kill him. Now he always asked for taxes from me and that was most of my salary. Something interrupted my thoughts by knocking me unconscious and dragging my limp body away. To a foreign realm of dark magic and immense evil that smelt stale and old with a brittle taste to it. I awoke to a wrinkled old bluish-green creature. I screamed my horror into its face. "Mistress your awake forgive me I was watching you slumber, my name is Gnarl I am your faithful adviser and humble servant as well as minion keeper may I ask which mistress was your mother." I stuttered "m-my mother's na-name was Juno sh-she was from Everlight." He looked at me with startled eyes and asked one question I hoped he wouldn't ask," Where have you been?" I looked at Gnarl frightened out of my mind just as a funny looking creature came over and said the funniest thing ever," Overlordest want food?" I laughed and nodded at him he gave me a tray covered in an assortment of sweet and savory dishes along with a mug of lukewarm brew. Gnarl started to explain why I was there with one explanation," My lady you are a part of the royal family and if you look your age then I would say you are about 16 maybe a year older. You are the next overlord or should I say overlady. Your father was an overlord, your mother Juno was one of his mistresses. His other two mistresses were Kelda and Dark Fay. Your father was one of the finest overlords that I have trained besides your grandfather of course. And-"wait you knew my grandfather how many overlords are there?"As I was saying I will have to start your training soon so that we can start our takeover of this realm." I looked at him like he was crazy. I asked one question, "May I have a tour of my new home since I will be staying here for the rest of my miserable life?" "Certainly Madame I will have to show you only a small bit of the tower since it isn't finish with the remodeling on some parts from your father's death." We walked around the tower my throne room was big and spacious, with silks hung around the room carelessly. "Why is my father dead Gnarl?" he is dead because he was a nusence to many of his enemies. He was also one of the most feared men in all of the land." I was amused there were brown gremlins or should I say 'minions' everywhere dusting and cleaning some bopping there head when they crashed to the floor. Gnarl did not know why, I was smiling when we got to the forge. Another brown minion named Giblet took my measurements and quickly went to work constructing my armor. When we got to my private quarters, I stated that I would like to bathe and change into something more comfortable. Gnarl grabbed me an outfit out of a stone room that attached to my bedroom. I was in the bath when I overheard a ruckus outside my door it almost sounded like people were arguing. Someone then opened my door and quickly closed it. When they came around the corner it was a tall woman about five-foot four with brown hair and with a white dress on that covered all of her except her feet and her left shoulder...it was my mother. "Hello sweetheart did you miss mummy?" I looked the woman up and down and spat at her "How could I have missed you when you were never there you left before I could barely implant you into my memory. I raised myself for the past thirteen years and before that by an old couple everyone called me a freak and a weirdo because my mother and father abandoned ME!" I was crying tears trailing down my cheeks in rivers. She looked stricken and sad. Without another word, she spun around on her heel and left. I quickly drained the bath and went to put on my clothes feeling drained from my cruel words and the angry tears. The clothes were a pair of black pants that looked extremely tight and a dark royal blue top with embroidered roses the color of blood it only reached my navel and there were no sleeves just two thin spaghetti straps it fit my body like a glove. Now that I look at my bedroom I see a giant bed the size of a country and my bathtub could fit fifty people comfortably it was as if it had meant to be a swimming pool. I lay in the middle of my giant bed. I notice the bed sheet are a fine black silk material the comforter a beige and crème in strips pattern with a bit or a red orange in the mix it was comfortable and I felt on air it caressing my skin with every movement I make. Just then, Gnarl came in and looked at me with sullen regret my 'mother' walking in after him. "Please hear her out my lady you don't have to talk to her but just listen." "I am listening." I acknowledged the Bitch.

My mother started to speak words I thought I would never hear, "Your father and I fell in love many years ago and when I was pregnant I was afraid that he would cast me aside and he did I was no longer first mistress and another woman took my place –". Gnarl had to butt in to the explanation,"Mistress Juno she already knows of the other mistresses her father held." "Well then I think I shall say her name then it was Kelda he cast me aside for a Nordbergian wench. I had to hide you before the other mistresses could harm you. They were jealous of how I could carry his child on to the next generation. I loved you dearly but I had to give you up. I went to Nordberg and met an old couple there who had never had kids because they could not so, I said that if they allowed me to stay then I would let them raise my child and they did. I had you in that house on the master bedroom floor because her husband was about to force himself upon me. I had screamed to no end when you were born they threw me out right after I had birth and I was sitting in the snow naked I couldn't even have a look at you for a second. That is how your father found me the second time sobbing in the snow naked with a blood trail behind me from where I crawled from their doorstep to a minion portal. He picked me up bridal style and sighed but he never asked about you he asked about the blood and he asked about where I was but he never asked about you the only thing he knew was where you were and how I had given birth and he knew your birthday that was it. Then he died in battle three year later it was a tragic accident." I looked at her startled beyond compare to the point at which I was shaking from the disturbing story. She then lifted her eyes to look at me. They were full of pain and then she rushed at me, hit me like a force, and hugged me sobbing into my shoulder. I gave up my fight with the tears and sobbed with her. The pain was too much and we sobbed. It seemed like hours before we could stop. I whispered mom, am I a Nordbergian wench too? No, no, no sweet pea you are an Ever-light woman no matter where you were born or where you grew up. You have Ever-light blood in your system. My baby girl is all grown up and she is the next overlordess." She went on rambling for hours and hours about everything and nothing until it was night and the moon was almost in the midnight hour position. I had to get more sleep for the next couple of hours so that I could go and search for a new hive.

I was surprised when I awoke to a calm tower that morning. It was earilly silent and it gave me the chills. I got out of bed and walked toward my closet picking out a royal blue top that covered from my midsection to the top of my breasts, a pair of p_ leather pants and a pair of dingy metal combat boots. From there, I walked down to the guestrooms of my tower. It was surprising that I even had any. My mother was still sound' asleep and Gnarl was even passed out in front of her door. Then I walked toward the throne room and suited up just after I finished writing a letter explaining my whereabouts and intentions. I searched through my homeland for a few hours before I got a call… link whatever, about being completely reckless and if asking for a death wish. (His words not mine.)I walked through the icy glaciers, compacted snow that crushed below my feet.I was frezeeing, and hungry but I could spot shelter up ahead it was a cave with ….plants all around it? Green plants? All right, something was fishy with that cave and I am about to find out what. Just then, burning arrows attacked me. I swung my blade and deflected most but a few hit my armor. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a brown minion gate, I raised my hand and willed ten to come before me. I sent them to attack the arrow shooters, which happen to be elves, strange. I walked forward and into the cave and my minions followed. It was beautiful in here and there was an Elvin society in here. I walked toward the front gate and asked the guard to see their 'royal majesties'. He granted me access and an escort to their high king was human he was not bulky but he was fit, he had a six-pack that you could see through his clothes, his name was Flame. "What is your business here my fellow lordship?" "Lordship?" I asked in my most feminine voice possible. He gasped and in his sweet silver eyes, you could see him realizing his mistake. "I am truly sorry my lady I didn't mean to offend you. Therefore, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" his sound of nervousness faded from his voice. "Are you unaware of the danger outside our kingdoms? Do you truly want your people to die? If you do then you are a monster the land must become what it once was if not then greater than it was and I will not just sit around and watch you pigheaded males try and rule the lands." I simply stated my answer with as much coldness in my voice as possible. He looked at me wide-eyed and gave out a stuttered no. "Flame, dear, what I want is your lands and the empires lands and the Hungarian lands so that I may have the utopia of the century." He was shaking now and it was funny to watch. With just one order my minions attacked the guards and I attacked the king. I gave out a panted, "Join me and you can have my body and a say in how the utopia is run." He looked me up and down and said, "Alright, I will join you but get your minions off of my guards." "Fine with me all they were going to do was kill them." He looked pale when I said he had to come with me. We were escorted out to the portals by guards and it was funny even my minions acted like guards. I gave the order for the minions to go back to the tower and they did. Flame hugged me around my armored waist and said seductively in my ear, "you are going to have to get used to my body next to yours, my sweet." I shivered. we walked through the portal as one. When we reached the tower, I walked to my newly shined throne and took off my helmet giving my ebony colored hair a shake. I started to take off my breastplate and leggings when gnarl walked in he saw our newfound friend. "The elves are now our allies and this is flame their king take him to the mistress quarters." Flame looked at me insulted, I said "Don't worry you will always be in my bed when it is time to….well you know." He looked at me with straight lust in his eyes and I looked back with just as much heat. Not looking away I asked, "Is the rebuilding in my bedroom finished?" "why, yes my lady it is." "Then don't disturb us for any reason at all go off and talk to the minions and get them started on a new castle in the icy glades near Nordberg." In addition, with that we walked off with Flame holding my waist that was covered in black leather.

I was panting from the sensations that were running through my body all the pleasure right after the bolt of pain. I wanted to explode from it. Our sweat covered bodies danced together as one and it felt so right. Flame's face covered my vision with a sexy smirk that reached his gorgeous silver eyes and his square shaped jaw covered with kiss marks. His brown luscious hair was now disorderly from my hands running through his hair when my first orgasm hit. We were so close just when my mother walked in she looked at me wide-eyed and walk right back out. He then noticed my distraction, looked over, and saw nothing. I looked back at him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could have given and he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder pushing in deeper and that was when we both came with both of us shouting out the others birth name. I looked at him now with soft eyes and fell asleep cuddled to his side with him holding me.

I awoke from someone shaking me but a let out a deep groan from sleep withdrawal. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the eyes of …. Gnarl! Ugh that stupid minion I should just kick him out of my bedroom and then get back to sleep. "Ah, mistress you are awake I thought you were dead from the way you looked…. Why are you looking at me with such hatred?" I then grab gnarl by the ear and shout in his ear, "I was sleeping you fool!" He looked shaken and quickly left the room. I turned over and my eyes met silver ones. Flame gave me a kiss. I just cuddled closer with my body flush against him. He groaned from pleasure and kissed me again but with a bruising force. I whispered in his ear, "I have to go and get ready before my mother bursts in here with a minion army and takes you away from me (insert growl here)." His eyes were flooded with lust but he let go of my hourglass waist and said, "alright but remember this if your mother comes after me I am blaming you for your screams of passion. Plus it wasn't my idea to give it a go before I met your mother." I looked at him and thought you are only going to be one of many, my sweet. I slowly slid off the bed slowly because of the deep ach in my abdomen. To get ready for my long day.


End file.
